


Late Kinktober 2018

by PeridotLazuli



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotLazuli/pseuds/PeridotLazuli
Summary: A really late kinktober 2018 with characters from the dcu





	1. Chapter 1

**Day 1 -** Top!Batman/Bottom!reader  **Kinks - Face Sitting/masks**

**Day 2 -**

**Day 3 -**

**Day 4 -**

**Day 5 -**

**Day 6 -**

**Day 7 -**

**Day 8 -**

**Day 9 -**

**Day 10 -**

**Day 11 -**

**Day 12 -**

**Day 13 -**

**Day 14 -**

**Day 15 -**

**Day 16 -**

**Day 17 -**

**Day 18 -**

**Day 19 -**

**Day 20 -**

**Day 21 -**

**Day 22 -**

**Day 23 -**

**Day 24 -**

**Day 25 -**

**Day 26 -**

**Day 27 -**

**Day 28 -**

**Day 29 -**

**Day 30 -**

**Day 31 -**


	2. Top!batman/bottom!robin - Face sitting, masks

You were always scared of disappointing him. Of course you were, you were following in the footsteps of Nightwing and Red Hood. Who could blame you for being cautious? So far, so good. You were fighting well, and Bruce seemed to have taken a liking to you. You trained regularly, mostly out of fear of disappointment but also because you wanted to become stronger. 

However, you weren't sure if dick or Jason liked you, and you had become worried that they were the preferred Robin. Jason had even teased you a bit for not going through batman's little "initiation" or "test" to see if he was worthy of being Robin. You didn't know anything about an initiation, and Bruce sure as hell hadnt mentioned one. You sat in the batcave, in your suit, and by the desktop, daydreaming and stressing about whether or not it could be dangerous. Your mind also drifted to Bruce's body, God he was so hot. You had jerked off to pictures of him since you got here.

Dick had told you not to worry and that Jason was trying to wind you up, but you couldnt help but wonder.

You hear the distant sound of the batcave entrance opening, and the familiar whir of the batmobile met your ears. You turned quickly, jumping to your feet to greet Bruce when he arrived.

The car halted in the parking space and Bruce hopped out of the seat. His bat suit had been slashed on the front, but it didn't seem like there was any wound. 

You looked him up and down to see if he was okay, but all you could notice was his bulge. 

You looked up at him as he approached you, he was very sweaty and worn out. 

"Tim. Everything alright?" He said in his deep voice.

"Yeah I think so," 

"Whats troubling you?" 

"Sorry, I'm a bit stressed," You sigh, "Jason said that there was some sort of Robin intitiation that I hadnt gone through yet?" 

"Oh, it's hardly an initiation, I just think it's good to see if you can handle what type of stuff we do here," 

"Like what?" You ask cautiously.

"Listen, I know you have been watching gay porn and jerking off to me," your stomach dropped, "that's not a bad thing. Infact it helps with this intitiation thing," Bruce smiled.

He cleared a space on his desk and sat on it, leaning backwards and lying down, his Cape dangling either side of him. 

"Sit on my face, Tim," 

"What?" You blush, "is this a joke?" 

"I want to see if you can handle the pleasure of it. Otherwise you'll struggle with the other things the justice league does," 

Reluctantly, you shuffle over to the table, still in your Robin suit. 

You get onto the table, putting your legs on either side of his chest. 

You arch your back and move your ass backwards, like youd seen In porn. 

Bruce's arms had lifted up and had grabbed your ass. His huge firm hands grasped your cheeks hard. 

You wince a little as he digs his nails into your suit. He poked a hole with his glove in the spandex tights, where your hole is, and ripped the tights open, revealing your underwear less ass. 

"This is a nice ass," 

You dont say anything, and cautiously push slowly backwards.

Bruce opens his mouth and makes contact with your hole. 

You sit back as his tongue messily contacts your ass. You moan slightly as his hands move all over your ass cheeks and your back. You can feel his cowl on the top of your ass, and his sweaty face on your hole. He also has some slight facial hair, which tickles your ass but feels sensational.

You rock back and forth on his face, as he moaned into you, his mouth working miracles on your ass and causing you to let a slightly louder moan out. 

He sees that you enjoy this and delves deeper into your ass, you realise your cock is fully hard under your spandex and is leaking precum, and you look down to batman's crotch and realise hes hard too. 

"Oh fuck..." you pant as he spits in your hole and explores it with his tongue.

He grabs you by the waist and goes slightly deeper with his tongue, before moving you off.

"Did I do something wrong?" You ask, with your now assless tights. 

"You seemed to enjoy it more than I thought you would." He starts walking past you but pauses, "welcome to the team," 


End file.
